The Blade
by melchick
Summary: Ponyboy is falling into a depression, but can his brothers help him before its too late? This is my first fanfic so have a read and see what you think. Contains some SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so give me as much input as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters although I might become rich and take them from the clever clever S.E. Hinton**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's wrong Pony?" asked his brother.

"Nothing Soda, I'm fine" Pony whispered in reply.

"Ok, just know I am here for you. I know Johnny's death has been hard on you, but life goes on. You still have us." Pony looked up at his brothers caring face

"He shouldn't have gone. I should have sopped him going into that building. Then Dally and Johnny wouldn't have…" he couldn't say it...Saying it would make it real, it would be confirmed, it would mean Johnny and Dally were dead, gone forever.

It hurt.

Whimpering softly, Pony got up from lunch and hid himself in the bathroom. Nothing could make it better.

"WHY JOHNNY!" he sat on the floor and tried to cry, but it was even harder than it seemed.

Looking around the bathroom, something shiny caught his eye. He got up and walked over to the open medicine cabinet.

Pony picked up Darry's knife, and sat back on the floor, staring, he wondered if Soda was going to come looking for him, wondering if pain would help.

He looked at his tried reflection in the metal. Slowly moving his finger up the knife, he couldn't help thinking how smooth it looked, but haw sharp it was.

_**Flash back**- Johnny one elbow on his knee looking straight ahead, saying "I killed him, I had to. They were drowning you Pony they might have killed you". _

_He sat there mumbling to himself, trying to falsely comforting, unable to stop the silent screams._

Pony wiped the single tear off his shiny reflection, and decided to start off small.

He took the knife, and put it against his finger thinking it would simply look like a paper cut if the gang saw it.

He pushed it slightly and it broke the skin. Shuddering, he watched the liquid spill from his stinging finger onto the floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the memories of his friends flooded into his head.

He put down the knife and tried to hold all of his happy thoughts. He had a strange feeling he had never felt before. He wanted to cry, but also wanted to be happy. All the happiness flooded out of his head, and it was hard to think of a good feeling to keep the tears from falling. Johnny was always beaten by his parents and sleeping in the park.

Soda knocked on the door, and hurrying, Pony cleaned up the bathroom and answered his big brother, hiding his hand for the time being. Soda rushed in and hugged his baby brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As i said before, this is my first and i would really appreciate any ideas for the plot, the format, or any Criticism of my really bad spelling, or if ive got my charactors wrong ... ect. From what i have heard REVIEW HELP!**

Thanx For Reading

Melchick


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanx for all the great reviews**

**I would like to dedicate this space to my friends who have dedicated there space in their fanfics to me :)**

**Disclamer: I dont own much, including the Outsiders**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey guys, what's for dinner?" Two-bit asked slamming the door on the way into the Cutis abode.

"What you want for dinner Pone" Soda screamed, while getting up from the couch.

Pony stumbled into the lounge "I'm not too hungry" he whispered in reply.

"Soda told me you barley touched your food today, Are you sure?" Darry said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Going back to bed" The youngest Curtis whispered.

"Is he ok? He seems a bit … funny." Two-bit said while looking for the TV remote.

Darry got up to check on his little brother, hoping he was just having a bad day.

_**Flashback** – Darry walking up the long hallway to Sodas bedroom, hoping Soda was alright, Dally was watching 'The Simpsons with Pony._

_The door was half open, and Sodas snores were heard from outside._

_Peeking through, he saw Sodas tired body on the bed._

_Turning away, he caught a glimpse of something shiny._

_A knife, in Soda's room? What's that doing there? He asked himself._

_Creeping in, he took a closer look and found blood drops on it. With a sudden manic he looked at Sodas arms._

_I AM SUCH A BAD BROTHER was the only thought going through his head as he took the knife and put it in the medicine c__abinet for emergencies_. "Why are you crying Darry?" Pony asked

The dread of failing his little brother was more than he could bear. Soda was fine in the end, after he was sent to a psychiatrist, but Pony was golden and still a baby.

Pony was writing in his diary, and there was no knife in the room. With a sigh of relief he walked up to his brother and asked him how he was.

Pony jumped up in fright, and closed the book so fast Darry didn't notice. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Darry stated, taken back.

"Wasn't ready for it, that's all, I mean I knew you were there". Pony said in a quiet voice, relaxing back into his chair.

"What were you doing?" Darry asked. "Writing in the diary I started when I was on the run." Pony replied.

"Ok just coming in to check on you."

"Thanks Dar, see you tomorrow" Pony said while he looked at his book.

He opened it up and stared at the open page. It was about the day Johnny and Dally died. As he looked down, the page went soggy with a single drop of salty emotion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanx for the reviews, and this chapter is for all of you that have been so nice as to let me know you care. Any imput given was greatly appriciated and accepted, some of the ideas will be used at a later chapter.**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**Thanx - Melchick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, im really happy i have some people Actually interested in my work. Thanks heeps guys n gals for helping me get to this chapter... I know i have been taking long to get them out but i really do try. Im still at school and all teachers hate me and want to give me hw so that i dont have a chance to have a life, and just because they dont.**

**Disclamer: I dont own much, but i wish i did own my teachers so that i could write more fanfics. I espessially dont own The Outsiders.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sodas POV

Should I wake him? What if his dream is a nightmare? But he might get mad. But he is mumbling in fright, or in shock or … nah, its nothing.

Did he just apologize? What could he be sorry about? He is too golden to have done anything to be sorry about.

Again? Who is he apologizing to? I hope it's not me. I hope I didn't do anything that he could be sorry for doing to me. He has always made my day, never ruined it.

Was that Darry's name? What did he do to upset Darry? There... He said it again.

Wait that's not Darry, he is apologizing to Dally, and … Johnny? What did he do to them? I better ask Darry what to do.

I don't want him to think I haven't, after he informed me so kindly to tell him everything that happens with Ponyboy.

_**Flashback**- "Soda can I have a word?" Darry said as he swung over the door._

"_Mmm what's up?" Soda mumbled while he looked around for that night's potential dinner._

"_Pony is in the shower right? He can't hear us?" asked Darry as a strange colour coated his eyes._

"_Ye ye, what's the matter Dar?" Soda said with a scared tone in his voice._

"_Tell me everything that is going on with that kid. He has been acting very strange since he left the hospital, and I want to know what's wrong, and if you don't, you know what's coming to ya, Savvy?"_

"_Savvy!"_

I swung my legs over the beds edge, and moved toward the door, then heard a faint cry from Pony.

He was almost screaming by the time I got to Darry's room. Tapping Darry on the shoulder I asked him what to do.

I was being to believe the worst with my brother screaming blue murder.

As we walked into the bedroom, his screaming just got louder, and more agonizing. Darry woke my baby brother with a tight grip on his shoulders and a sudden shake.

"I'm sorry Soda and Darry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to" Pony said just above a whisper as I held him close to me. When I heard him and my heart broke in two.

"It's not your fault you have nightmares baby. We love you. Do you remember your dream?" I said in a softsoothing voice,trying to understand my baby brother's fears.

He shook his head and shrugged as some shudders came over him.

This was the first time I saw Darry cry in ages, but Pony was too shook up from the dream to notice how much Darry cared.

It seemed so bad, like the dreams he had after mum and dad died, maybe even worse. I stayed and hugged him all night until it was time to go to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was fun. Thanx for all the Review, you people ROCK!**

**It might take me a while to update... i need some ideas.**

**THANKS GUYS AND GALS**

**Melchick**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People**

**Thank you reviewers for getting me to come out of my writing shell and helping me with ideas and input :). **

**I was really excited about this chapter because it came to me so easily, and anything goes. IT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER (well... there might be longer ones in the future, but I'm no fortune teller!)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of any importance is my future gazing crystal ball, and that comes nothing close to owning The Outsiders, WHICH I DONT!**

* * *

Pony POV 

I was walking down the street as usual, a normal day. Darry and Two-bit in front, with Steve and Soda walked behind, I was in the middle, all alone. I was wishing so hard for Johnny, that I must have screamed it out loud.

"Johnny, I need you, Please come back" The boys all looked over to me, and stared. I saw the anger build in Steve and Sodas eyes.

"Pony, it's all your fault, you killed him, why would you wish for him back" Steve and two-bit said in unison.

Soon all the boys started to chores "It's your fault, you killed him. It's your fault, you killed him" They were getting louder and louder.

I saw Johnny's burned body in the distance, crumpled up like they day those drunk Soc's got him.

He slowly got up, and I went over to comfort him, still the chorus in the background. He whispered something like "you killed bob" but I wasn't sure if I had heard it right.

Johnny looked at me with a blank expression, suddenly scared, he ran into the circle of light under the street lamp. I saw three police officers shooting in all directions. They turned to me, and gave me a gun. The trigger pulled without control.

Dally crumbled to the ground leaving Johnny upstanding behind him now joining the chorus. The words had changed.

All the boys had anger in their eyes and we all yelling "It's your fault, you killed them, it's your fault, you killed them"

Dally got up from the ground and pointed at the road, with the same fear in his eyes Johnny had a second before. I saw a car and my parents' were in it. All I wanted to do was hear their voice again.

I ran up to it and got in the drivers seat. The Keys turned the ignitions, and the car started in neutral.

Dad was patting me on the back as if to say good job, as the voices in the back were screaming louder "It's your fault, you killed them, it's your fault, you killed them".

The clutch pushed itself in and the gears changed. I watched it go from 1 to 2, 2 to 3, 3 to 4, then 4 to 5, and the car was speeding way to fast for the roads speed limit. All the noises got louder, and dad was still encouraging me. I tried to explain that I wasn't doing it, but he didn't listen.

We kept on going. The scenery changed but the voices and faces were still beside me, dally still with that fearful look in his eyes, pointing at the car from the outside where all the guys were standing and chanting their song.

I drove us right into the accident. I got out and a collapsed dad took my place, mum in the passengers seat.

Dally's eye changed awful quickly, and anger rose in him. He looked at me and joined the chant. Now screaming "It's your fault, you killed them ALL! It's your fault, you killed them ALL!"

Mum and dad got out the car, almost looking like corpses. They started to shake their head, not saying a word.

I walked to soda and tried to explain what happened, he continued his chant and turned his head, ashamed of me. I went to my older brother for comfort and he, like Soda was ashamed.

I stood in front of the group and crumbled to my feet.

"I'm sorry guys" I whispered. They mustn't have heard, so I repeated it a bit louder

"I'm sorry guys" I tried to explain and they didn't let me.

"Sorry" They didn't care. They wouldn't care. It was all true, I did kill them. I killed them all. The only reason the boys aren't angry about bob is because they didn't know I killed him. I stabbed him. I burned Johnny with my lighter and cigarette, I shot dally with my gun, I killed mum and dad in my stupid car accident.

"Sorry" I said again, not expecting forgiveness.

"Sorry mum, dad, bob" Everyone was right, I did kill them.

"Sorry Dally" I begged turning to him, hoping for my last chance of forgiveness.

"Sorry Dally, Sorry Johnny" I begged, knees on the floor.

I started crying into my hands. I was crying so hard I could barely breath, screaming for air I was woken by strong hand and a sudden jolt.

Tears streaming down my face, my brother, my Soda hugged me with a silent promise, to never let me be scared again.

"I'm sorry Soda and Darry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to" I said once again hoping for forgiveness, but Soda misunderstood.

"It's not your fault you have nightmares baby. We love you. Do you remember your dream?" He said in his clam relaxed voice.

I shook my head in fear that any more words would make me weak and cry. A shiver went down my spine as I shrugged to show my eldest brother. He wouldn't see a head shake.

I really didn't remember my dream, only the dread of not getting forgiveness from my best buddies and closest friends. I had a little recording playing in my head, repeating 'it's your fault'.

* * *

**Hey guys n gals, I have good news and bad news, take your pick on which one to read first.**

**GOOD NEWS:I found a line on fanfic that separates the writing, as you can problem tell :):)**

**BAD NEWS: I put different sized fonts on ALL the writing to make it interesting, but it doesn't show up on the Fanfic :'( Just imagine that when Ponyboy gets more frightened and impatient for forgiveness, his voice gets louder, and when he begins to loose hope, his voice goes faint.**

**I hope you understood Pony's dream, and enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers for Everything you have done for me (which sure is a helllofalot) :)**

**My next chapter will be up sometime this month if I get a good enough idea to write about... and if my end of year exams don't stress me out too much :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me**

**Melchick**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews, you have all helped me so much to write. **

**Thank you so much for all your support and help with this story.**

**Disclamer: I dont own the outsiders, and i most probably never will.**

_

* * *

Darry POV _

I hadn't slept all night after Pony's dream. It hurt me too much to see him in pain.

Last night was dreadful; Pony was shaking and thrashing around like a fish out of water. I was so scared he was going to hurt himself, and when we walked in he started screaming so loud, I was being to think it was because of me.

I woke up my littlest brother with a tight grip and a slight shove. My hands fit around his arms. He seemed to have lost a lot of weight. He used to have a good build for a fourteen year old, but lately he has lost his appetite and wakes up every night.

When I heard him apologize to Soda and I, it broke my heart. Soda asked him if he remembered it, and he shook his head no. He acted different then usual, and it scared me to think he was lying to us.

I only noticed the tears when Soda looked at me, I wiped my eyes and told my brothers to get some sleep, although I new I couldn't.

I got out of bed and checked on my brothers, Soda was still holding a whimpering Pony, and by the look in their eyes, I bet they hadn't slept.

I went to have a quick shower. The warm water running down my back cooled my nerves and undid some knots. I got out when I heard Two-bit slam the door. I reached down to the floor for my black T-shirt, and jeans.

I looked at the person in the mirror, and wondered why a man with so many muscles and outer strength could be so weak and scared in the inside.

Walking into the kitchen I started up the eggs.

_**Flashback-** Mum was holding a little Ponyboy in her arms, with a 6 year old Soda tugging at her leg._

_Dad and I were sitting at the table, and playing a guess the song game, where i would hum a tune, and he would guess it. I was humming twinkle twinkle whenI heard Soda whinefrom in the kitchen. Dad got up and pushed in his chair, I followed his steps exactly, and pushed in my chair. _

_Every step he took,I took in the same place on the floor. Since my short leggs couldn't reach as far, I was tripping over alot. We finally got into the kitchen when the whining stopped._

_Soda was rubbing his eye on one of Mums knees and Pony trying to swallow his sniffles on the other knee. Mum was rocking them back and forth,and singing mocking bird in her sweet angelic voice._

_Ponymust have hit Soda in the eye. He seemed to do it alot, and when he did he would start crying, and Soda would whimper and rub his eye non-stop._

_Pony turned to me with hislively eyes, and the sniffles stopped. Soda dropped his hand andMum gave them both a big hug._

_They both ran to me (Pony waddled) and i gave each one a hug too. I heard Dad wisper to Mum, 'he's such a great brother, and he will look after them so well.'_

_I smiled with pride, and made a silent promis to always keep my brothers safe._

When Soda came into the kitchen I knew something was worrying him, I snapped out of my dase to take care of mybrother once again.

"What's up little buddy?" I asked with a calm voice.

"S...Steve's on the couch, and he is starting to worry me" He said with a slight quiver.

"How, Why, Ill go check on him. Watch the eggs" I instructed, worriedly.

I walked into the room and saw Steve sitting with his elbows on his knees and a big gash in his head. Two-bit had no smirk on his face, and Pony was in the shower.

"Hey buddy, whats going on? Were you here all night?" Soda was right, it was scary to see a friend all broken down.

"I … I … Dad. Fell asleep on porch. Dragged myself in at 2" I noticed how badly shaken he was. Soda walked in unanounced.

"Let me fix up your head, can you tell me what happened?" I said as I slowly sat down next to him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled getting up, slowly baking away.

"Calm down I wont hurt you" I tried calmly

"Ouch…. You're hurting me, Please stop. STOP STOP OWWW" he was thrashing himself against the wall with noone and nothing touching him.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and he shuddered screaming at me as if I were his father. He ran out the door crying. Soda ran after him, with his face glittering with fright for his best friend.

Two-bit was sitting silently in the corner of the room, eyes closed, hoping that the situation wouldn't get worse.

"DARRY, Get outside!" Soda yelled

I came outside with sudden shock of my brother's shrill voice. "What… what … WHAT HAPPENED? … Steve!"

Steve was lying on the sidewalk, eyes rolled backward, and body shaking up and down.

"Soda, Get the keys, were going to the hospital" I ordered my shaking brother.

I put one hand under Steve's legs, and the other under his neck, and carried him to the open car door. I turned the key and heard the pistons jump and fall.

* * *

**The more reviews, the faster the chapters emerge from my** **brain.**

**If you are wondering why his parents had said he was going to look after his brothers well, they didnt mean after they were dead, they can't tell the future. My brother looks after meby being there, and talking to me about stuff I would only learn from him. I class that as looking after me, and imagine that is what Darry would do for Soda and Pony.**

**I have exams at the moment so please dont get too mad if I dont stay up all night writing. School sucks**

**Thanks**

**Melchick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy Guys n Gals**

**Thanx heeps for waiting for this fic, im ReAlLy SoRrY it took so long.**

**I have had heeps of problems lately. I was studying and doing exams till last week when it ended and I had no excuse not to update. Something ****strange happened, I didn't have writers block but somthing quite opposite, I had too many ideas to choose from, and too many paths to take. If you think this chapter could be better please tell me and I would be glad to switch it with another chapter in its place. TOO MANY IDEAS!**

**Disclamer: I own The Outsiders. Wait ... No i don't.**

* * *

Pony POV 

I think I finally fell asleep after my shower because when I opened my eyes, I remembered a strange dream about Steve. Of all the people, I dreamt of Steve.

**_Flashback: _**_I was standing next to the door when Steve waltzed in. He seemed extremely happy. _

_I followed him into the bedroom where he sat down and wrote a birthday card to my brother, Soda. The date was October 1st, and he wanted to get the card and pay 1 week in advance for his best friend. _

_He was almost singing until he realised his drunken father looking at him from the door way. _

_A bottle was thrown at him at such a speed I could have sworn he was dead. _

_I was suddenly brought back to my own house where I heard a sad conversation. He didn't seem to know what was going on around him. _

_"Don't touch me!" he screamed as if his father were going to hit him again. _

_"Calm down I wont hurt you" Darry said in the most calming voice he had _

_"Ouch…. You're hurting me, Please stop. STOP STOP OWWW" he was scaring the guys, thrashing himself against the wall _

_He got scared when Darry's hand was on his shoulder, and he ran out the house, full of fear. _

_Suddenly I was hearing Steve's thoughts, and I saw his ridged movements as soda ran out the house, tears in his eyes over his shaken friend. _

_The words, "dads gonna kill me" and "MY HEAD!" were echoing around the street. _

Suddenly I woke up and decided to great the gang, but to my surprise they weren't there.

I looked in all the rooms when a sudden thought got locked in my head. The dream was real.

I decided to go to my old hiding place that I used to go to when I was really little, before mum and dad died. Only Soda knew about it because whenever I got scared I would hide, and he would always be the one to come and find me.

I sat in the cupboard waiting and slowly thinking of all the things that had just gone through my head.

I curled my body up and cried for my brothers to come home, I was all alone.

* * *

**Well... that was probably the shortest chapter I have everwritten. As i said beforeI ****can c****hange it if ****you ****want ****me to. Im not to sure what path I want to take from here so I might even end up writing a whole new fanfic :)**

**Thanks for being so patient**

**Melchick  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elllo Guys n Gals,**

**I no I Really dont have a good excuse for my behaviour, but let me try. 1) no ideas 2) screwed computer 3) no ideas 4) skool 5) no ideas 6) no ideas... SORRY...**

**Hopefully this chapter will let me keep what few fansI have left, and im sorry for it being so short.I dont really have a plot so far so ideas would also help... and reviews :)**

**Disclamer: Dont own anything but a story, mabey 2 if I can figure out what to write :) (this means i dont own the outsiders)  
ok back to the story**

* * *

Pony POV 

_**Flashback **– I was standing next to the door when Steve waltzed in. He seemed extremely happy. _

_I followed him into the bedroom where he sat down and wrote a birthday card to my brother, Soda. The date was October 1st, and he wanted to get the card and pay 1 week in advance for his best friend. _

_He was almost singing until he realised his drunken father looking at him from the door way._

_A bottle was thrown at him at such a speed I could have sworn he was dead._

_I was suddenly brought back to my own house where I heard a sad conversation. _

"_What's going on" …. I heard one of my brothers' say._

I had a flash of pictures of Steve being beaten and awoke in a cold sweat

I got out carefully and went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands I dared to look into the small mirror. A murderous face showed itself in front of me and I lost my balance and fell.

I crawled on all fours until I met the carpet of the hall. I took my time getting over my shock but still had a lurking feeling, like someone was watching me.

I went into the kitchen to greet my 'family' (Authors Note: Pony regards the gang as family, he is not delusional or anything… yet…. Mohahaha… ok back to the story) but no-one was there. I looked in the lounge, and found again nothing.

I heard something behind me and turned to see a man in a long dark cloak. He disappeared as I ran off to the safety of Darry's room. I closed the door and the window and sat with my knees in my hands, huddled in a ball.

I was safe from the haunting figures. At least for now, pointed out a small voice in my head. I shook it out and turned on the radio to lull out any demons, either real or imaginary.

* * *

**Ok my ideas suck, but it was the best I could do in a bad situation. **

**Please help me out with a ideas for a longer chapter and less crappy chapter.**

**Thanx for all the support so far, and I understand if your mad at me :(**

**Melchick**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys n Gals,**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chap... Im so glad i finally got it up. Its longer than the last one too, and was up faster :)**

**Thank you all soo much for your help and support... All you questions will be answered...**

**Disclamer: I dont own the outsiders, only my story... **

**

* * *

Two- bit POV **

We were sitting waiting for that nurse to get out of that room and tell us how the hell he was doing and what was going on.

Darry was busy worrying about something, Soda was outside smoking again. He has been smoking a lot more lately. He only does it when he was worried and upset or trying to look tough, and he sure as hell didn't need to look tough in front of us so he must be upset and worried. I was hoping he was getting over the deaths of our friends, and now Steve. I knew how much it was taring him apart loosing so many people so quickly, but he had to be strong for Pony. I was just thinking, no feeling, just staring at Steve's door and silently thinking. I hadn't done this for some time, pony was always making me think, but most of the time it was over my head.

"Hey where is Pony" I mumbled to myself.

"Shouldn't he be here?" I mumbled a bit louder.

Still staring at the door a hand waved in front of my face.

"Two-bit are you feeling alright?" came a deep voice from the right of me.

Before I answered I stared for another couple seconds before I noticed the brothers both staring at me and a hand placed on my forehead. "I'm fine, just thinking" I answered.

"Are you sure? You were out of it a long time, even after I Darry spoke to you" confirmed the younger Curtis.

"Ye I'm fine. Weren't you outside, and where's Pony?" I asked suddenly.

"I came in before you started mumbling. Pony's at home" He looked at me with deep concern

"O… I was mumbling about Pony. Shouldn't he be here? What's he doing on his own? Does he even know where we are?" I rephrased.

"Darry he has a point" Soda pointed out to Darry.

"Maybe one of us should…" Darry was sidetracked but the nurse walking towards him. I jumped up.

"Are you family" She asked in a sweet but stern voice.

"Yes" we all answered together.

"Follow me" And we did.

"He has a minor concussion, some broken ribs, and a fractured wrist, but he should be free to go within a week. We need to keep him in until he regains consciousness and more tests are taken. You may sit with him if you wish". She stated as she turned and stomped out the door.

Once she left Soda almost burst out in tears. It was too much for the poor kid. I left the room and waited for Darry to calm Soda down. Steve looked awful.

_**Flashback:** Pony broke down before the nurse had left the room. His small friend was bruised and battered and Pony was only 6. _

_Mr and Mrs Curtis spoke to him about his friend and with a soft lulling back rub and some calming words, he was asleep. Darry walked out with Pony in his arms. Even at the age of ….. he was strong enough to lift his baby brother. _

_The Curtis' came out to talk about doctors fees seeing that his parents wouldn't even notice he was gone. Over the years Johnny had lived in Pony's room with him and was treated like a son and brother in the home._

_Johnny was going back home to collect some things and his father, drunk as ever, decided that it was time to be hurt again. Johnny stumbled to the street and into the lot before passing out cold on the harsh tar. _

_Pony had left his toy doggy in the lot earlier that day, and the gang left to get it finding a purple and blue surprise._

_Soda, Steve Dally and I went into the room to find our young, white as ghost friend on a baby blue bed. _

"_I should have been there" Dally whispered to himself, although we all heard him. _

Not again was my thought as Darry helped a broken down Soda out the room.

* * *

**Thanx again, and dont forget to review :)**

**Catcha L8a**

**Melchick**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys n Gals,**

**Wats doin? Sorry for the delay, havent really been in the mood for writing. I know how annoying it is to wait for a story but thanks for your patience.**

**I also know how annoying long intos are so:**

**Disclamer: I dont own The Outsiders, and im only using the charactors. I am not profiting in any way from this story.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW...**

* * *

Sodas POV

Watching Steve on the hospital bed was the hardest thing. I heard him whimper every couple of minuets and I wished he and I were back at the DX checking out chicks n cars. Hearing footsteps outside the room, I looked up to see Darry slowly open the door, the doctor close behind.

"Darry, what's going on?" I ask, with a bewildered look around.

"Stacy's just here to check Steve's Blood pressure." He answers in a calm but concerned tone.

"Hmmm … Uhhhu … Alright, everything looks fine but we will need to do some test when he wakes up. He will need some more rest before the tests so we are going to give him some sedatives now, for his sleep. He should be out for hours so this would be a perfect time to go home and relax a bit."

"Little buddy is that okay with you?" Darry asks trying not to set off another of my mood swings. This sleepless night has really gotten the worst of me.

Turning to Stacy, I ask "What time should we get back?"

"Tomorrow morning the medication should be out of his system. Visiting hours is from 6am to 6pm weekdays."

"Get your stuff ready and we'll go now"

"Bye Steve, see you tomorrow" I mumble hoping he will see me tomorrow.

The car ride home is silent, apart from the odd rumble and beep of the cars surrounding us.

"How do you think Pony's doing?" Darry says suddenly, catching me by surprise.

"He'll be okay. I left a note on the table for him." I said with other things on my mind.

I really hope Steve gets better soon. I will be there when he wakes up. He was there for me in my time of need. I HAVE to be there for him.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey Buddy, are you ok? You haven't been looking to good." Steve said as my cola addicted brother walked outta the DX. _

"_Ye, I'm fine, lack of sleep I guess. Pony's been waking up with some pretty nasty nightmares since… well you know" I said trying my best not to show off the lie. It wasn't really a lie, my devilish side said, Pony is keeping you up. _

"_mmm ok…" I accepted Steve's answer for a 'my lie worked' but within the next few seconds the hounding began again._

"_Hey Soda, What's with the long sleeves? It's like 200 degrees out." Steve asked._

"_What's with the 20 questions? Am I on trial or something? I thought you were my friend." I blew up at him. After throwing down my gloves I walked out of the DX, straight home to my friend, my high, my life, Darry's pocket knife. _

Thinking about it now Steve was extremely genuine and relaxed with all the questions, and there weren't so many of them. Later I found, after I left he had to not only do two shifts to cover me, but had to confirm Darry's suspicions, and eventually, my best friend helped me through my problems. I owe him allot.

* * *

**Wat happens next? well, thats for me to know, and you to find out...**

**Next chap, comming soon (i hope)**

**Thnx for the support**

**Review please**

**Luv U All **

**Melchick**


End file.
